Karakuri Pierrot
by Shinju Hatsune
Summary: Gimana rasanya menunggu? Capek? Itu dirasakan Akashi saat menunggu Kuroko di taman dan terus menunggu Kuroko hingga dia datang. Kuroko baru sadar kalau Akashi lagi menunggu dirinya. Gimana nasib mereka? Lihat aja di TKP. #AkaKuroWeek2016
**Karakuri Pierrot**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, AR, Slice Of Life

Rate : T

Length : 2.279 Words

Warning : OOC, Alur kecepatan (siapa tahu =_='), GaJe, Sho Ai, EYD tak sesuai, Galau, dll

Pairing : AkaKuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya)

Disclaimer : Characternya tetap milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya Cuma buat kesenangan baik pribadi maupun readers.

Summary : Gimana rasanya menunggu? Capek? Itu dirasakan Akashi saat menunggu Kuroko di taman dan terus menunggu Kuroko hingga dia datang. Kuroko baru sadar kalau Akashi lagi menunggu dirinya. Gimana nasib mereka? Lihat aja di TKP. #AkaKuroWeek2016

"aaaaaaaa" (Percakapan biasa)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Berkata dalam hati)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

" **aaaaaaaa"** (Bicara lewat telepon/SMS)

Bacotan : Hi, Shinju Hatsune is back. Fic ini special buat AkaKuro Day. Cerita ini saya terinspirasi dari video Karakuri Pierrot versi AoKise (Itupun kalau ada yang tahu). Kalau yang gak tahu nanti kukasih videonya lewat FB tapi #disepak. Fic ini sedikit galau jadi siapin tisu kalau ngerasa itu membuat para readers jadi baper. Tenang, ini tetap happy ending. So, don't worry about it. Paling pas kalau kalian dengerin lagu Gero yang berjudul Karakuri Pierrot Sudah sampai di sini bacotanku, langsung saja ke TKP.

* * *

 **From : Akashi Seijuurou**

 **To : Kuroko Tetsuya 3101**

 **Subject : Bertemu**

 **Tetsuya, aku menyukaimu. Kalau kau menyukaiku datanglah dan temui aku di taman tempat kita latihan tanding dengan anggota GoM dulu.**

Lalu dia kirim SMS itu ke Kuroko.

Akashi menunggu Kuroko di taman sambil duduk di kursi taman dan melihat jam di ponselnya yang menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Akashi yang dari tadi menunggu Kuroko dari jam 6 sore hingga sekarang. Orang-orang yang lagi berjalan melewatinya, dia pun menghiraukannya. Lalu, Akashi melihat awan yang berjalan mengikuti arus angin melalui mata heterochromatic antara gold dan deep crimson sekaligus dia pun hanya menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

( _" Apa yang kulakukan? Aku terus menunggu Tetsuya. Tapi, tidak datang juga. Harusnya aku pulang saja. Tapi, tidak bisa. Aku harus menunggu jawaban darinya."_ ) Kata Akashi dalam hati.

Akashi ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kuroko sewaktu dia masih SMP. Lebih tepatnya di SMP Teikou.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Kuroko saat itu masuk ke klub basket meskipun dia tahu fisiknya bisa dikatakan sangat lemah tapi dia tetap masuk ke klub. Hingga akhirnya dia masuk dan dia mendapat tes anggota. Ternyata Kuroko masuk ke posisi string 3. Tapi, karena kemauannya atau keras kepalanya, dia berlatih keras agar dia bisa naik posisi dari string 3 jadi string 1._

 _Kuroko mendribble bola basket itu dan mencoba memasukkannya ke ring tapi tidak berhasil. Berkali-kali dia mencoba memasukkan bolanya tapi tidak berhasil saat itu Kuroko pundung di pojokkan dan menangis._

" _Aku ini tidak berbakat." Gumam Kuroko. " Tapi, aku tidak boleh menyerah." Gumam Kuroko sambil menghapus air matanya. Saat Kuroko ingin berlatih lagi tiba-tiba dia merasa ada orang masuk ke aula lapangan tersebut._

" _Berantakan amat ini. Siapa yang habis main?" Kata pemuda berbadan hitam dan berambut navy blue juga warna matanya serupa dengan warna rambutnya._

" _Maaf. Akan aku bereskan setelah selesai." Kata Kuroko dan pemuda itu langsung kaget._

" _Huwaaaaa. Kau muncul dari mana? Kayak hantu kamu." Kata pemuda dengan kaget._

" _Daritadi. Aku habis latihan basket dan maaf sudah membuatmu kaget." Kata Kuroko menundukkan badannya meminta maaf ke pemuda itu._

" _Ah. Tidak usah minta maaf. Kau anak dari string 3 itu, ya? Perkenalkan, aku Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal." Kata Pemuda yang bernama Aomine memperkenalkan dirinya._

" _Ya, itu benar aku dari string 3. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal denganmu juga Aomine-kun." Kata Kuroko memperkenalkan dirinya._

" _Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsu suka basket?" Kata Aomine nyengir ke Kuroko._

" _Ya." Kata Kuroko datar._

" _Bagus. Hei, mau tanding denganku?" Kata Aomine._

" _Boleh. Tapi, aku tidak pandai memasukkan bola." Kata Kuroko._

" _Ah, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita lihat seberapa kuatnya dirimu itu." Kata Aomine nyengir sambil menunjukkan tinjunya ke Kuroko._

" _Um, baiklah." Kata Kuroko tersenyum ke Aomine. " Tapi untuk apa kau mengepalkan tanganmu di hadapanku?" Kata Kuroko._

" _Fist Bump. Mulai hari ini kau adalah temanku jadi ayo lakukan fist bump." Kata Aomine masih tetap dengan cengirannya dan Kuroko mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan menabrakkan kepalan tangannya ke kepalan tangan Aomine. Lalu, mereka pun melakukan latihan tanding hingga mereka kelelahan._

" _Kau hebat dalam passing Tetsu tapi yang aku herankan kenapa kau tidak bisa shooting bolanya?" Kata Aomine natap Kuroko._

" _Entahlah. Aku juga bingung." Kata Kuroko menatap balik Aomine._

" _Kau bicara dengan siapa, Aomine?" Kata sosok pria berambut deep crimson dan warna matanya sama dengan warna rambutnya juga memakai seragam Teikou masuk ke aula lapangan dan mereka berdua menoleh darimana asal suara tersebut._

" _Dia siapa Aomine-kun?" Kata Kuroko._

" _Oh, kau baru lihat dia. Dia ini adalah kapten di klub basket. Namanya Akashi Seijuurou." Kata Aomine._

" _Aomine siapa pria disampingmu itu?" Tanya Akashi._

" _Oh. Dia ini Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawab Aomine._

" _Salam kenal, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko membungkuk dan menatap mata Akashi. Dan Akashi sepertinya terjerat oleh pesona Kuroko secara langsung. Dia melihat surai baby blue juga warna bola matanya yang persis dengan warna rambutnya, tubuhnya yang terlihat ringkih dan warna kulitnya putih seperti salju juga Kuroko memakai kaos putih, celana abu-abu dan sepatu putihnya menambah pesona Kuroko terhadap Akashi. Dan Akashi pun tersenyum._

" _Menarik." Gumam Akashi._

" _Maaf?" Kata Kuroko._

" _Bukan apa-apa. Tapi, selamat datang di klub." Kata Akashi tersenyum ke Kuroko dan Kuroko hanya menatap Akashi dengan datar. Hingga Kuroko berhasil masuk ke String 1 sampai Kuroko berhenti dari Klub._

 _Sampai Akashi bertemu dengan Kuroko di acara reuni dengan anggota GoM lainnya. Akashi merasa jaraknya dengan Kuroko semakin jauh. Bukan tempat sekolahnya yang jaraknya jauh tapi perasaannya juga ikutan jauh seakan-akan hubungan mereka di batasi dinding yang salah satu dari mereka akan menghancurkannya. Akashi ingin meraih Kuroko tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa. Dia merasa dirinya telah berubah dan mungkin Kuroko juga berubah._

" _Aku paling buruk di dunia ini." Gumam Akashi._

 _~End Of Flashback~_

Akashi menatap bintang-bintang di langit malam hingga muncullah bintang jatuh dan Akashi berharap bahwa Kuroko segera datang menemuinya dan Akashi mengulang SMS yang sama dia kirim 2 jam yang lalu ke Kuroko.

 **From : Akashi Seijuurou**

 **To : Kuroko Tetsuya 3101**

 **Subject : Bertemu**

 **Tetsuya, aku menyukaimu. Kalau kau menyukaiku datanglah dan temui aku di taman tempat kita latihan tanding dengan anggota GoM dulu.**

Lalu dia mengirimkannya dan dia berharap Kuroko datang menemuinya. Sambil menunggu Kuroko datang dia mulai bermain basket seorang diri dan mulai membeli minuman dingin untuk dirinya sendiri sekalian dia membeli minuman kaleng hangat yaitu Cappucino dan Vanilla Latte untuk Kuroko.

* * *

Sementara itu, Kuroko lagi ada latihan tambahan untuk pertandingannya melawan SMA Kirisaki Daichi. Dan saat ini Kuroko sedang istirahat 5 menit sebelum latihannya di mulai. Saat itu dia mau mengambil HPnya. Tapi, tidak jadi karena Kagami memanggilnya.

" Oi, Kuroko. Kita latihan lagi." Kata Kagami.

" Ya. Tunggu sebentar, Kagami-kun." Kata Kuroko dan dia pun menaruh HPnya kembali ke dalam tas. Saat dia tinggalkan HPnya, HPnya pun bergetar. Sementara Kuroko latihan, mari kita lihat masa lalu Kuroko dengan Akashi.

 _~Flashback~_

" _Sepertinya kau punya bakat." Kata Akashi._

" _Benarkah?" Kata Kuroko._

" _Ya. Walaupun fisikmu lemah tetapi kau memiliki bakat di dalamnya. Ah, sekalian saja aku bantu kau untuk mencari bakatmu, gimana?" Kata Akashi._

" _Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk." Kata Kuroko._

 _Dan saat itulah Akashi menemukan bakat Kuroko. Dalam kekuatan passing sekaligus dia bisa memanfaatkan hawa tipisnya tanpa dilihat siapapun atau bisa disebut misdirection. Sampai-sampai Kuroko sudah punya perasaan ke Akashi semenjak dia membantunya mencari bakatnya yang sesungguhnya. Hingga Akashi menjadi gila dan warna mata kirinya yang awalnya deep crimson menjadi gold saat itulah Kuroko berhenti dari dunia basket._

 _Sampai Kuroko bertemu dengan Akashi di reunian dengan anggota GoM lainnya. Kuroko saat itu melawan Akashi dari SMA Rakuzan. Kuroko juga terpuruk bahwa dia kalah dari Akashi namun saat di winter cup akhirnya Kuroko berhasil mengalahkan Akashi beserta anggota klub basket dari SMA Rakuzan. Tapi, Kuroko merasa perasaannya tidak akan di gapai oleh Akashi sampai kapanpun._

" _Perasaanku tidak akan bisa mencapai ke hatimu, Akashi-kun." Gumam Kuroko dengan nada kecewa._

 _~End Of Flashback~_

Waktu terus berjalan hingga jam 9 malam lewat 12 menit, Kuroko dan anggota klub basket dari SMA Seirin selesai dengan latihan basket mereka dan langsung ganti baju yang awalnya baju bebas menjadi seragam olahraga Seirin.

" Sampai jumpa besok, Kuroko." Kata Kagami.

" Ya. Sampai jumpa besok, hati-hati di jalan." Kata Kuroko tersenyum kecil dan dia pun mulai mengambil HP. Kuroko kaget dia mendapatkan 2 pesan dari Akashi.

" Akashi-kun? Ada apa dia mengirimkanku pesan?" Kata Kuroko lalu dia membuka inbox tersebut dan muncullah layar SMS itu.

 **From : Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **To : Akashi Seijuurou 2012**

 **Subject : Bertemu**

 **Tetsuya, aku menyukaimu. Kalau kau menyukaiku datanglah dan temui aku di taman tempat kita latihan tanding dengan anggota GoM dulu.**

Kuroko kaget dengan isi pesan dari Akashi. Dan dia terkejut melihat waktu SMSnya sekitar jam 6. Kemudian, dia pun membuka pesan Akashi yang kedua dan ternyata isinya sama seperti pertama.

" Akashi-kun, selama ini kau menyukaiku? Kukira kau tidak peka. Tapi ternyata akulah yang paling tidak peka." Kata Kuroko dan dia pun memasukkan HPnya dalam tas lalu menutupinya dan memakaikannya di bahunya kemudian dia pun berlari menuju ke taman itu. Dan saat itu sadar atau tidak, Kuroko meneteskan air matanya yang penuh penyesalan. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai ke tujuan.

Kuroko pun terengah-engah dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk mencari oksigen. Dan dia pun melihat Akashi tidak ada di hadapannya dan dia mengira bahwa Akashi balik ke Kyoto.

" Akashi-kun, maaf, aku sudah membuatmu menunggu…" Kata Kuroko dan air matanya keluar. " Pada akhirnya… Hik… Aku yang… Hik… telat menemuimu… Hik hik…" Kata Kuroko lagi. " Aaaaahhhh… ahhh… hiks… hiks…" Kata Kuroko dengan tangisan sekaligus air matanya pecah jadi satu sekaligus topeng kuuderenya pecah kemudian dia jatuh terduduk sekaligus menyesali atas keterlambatannya dan mungkin Akashi bakal membencinya.

" Jadi, ini jawabanmu. Aku tidak pernah membencimu Tetsuya." Kata Akashi dan Kuroko kaget kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat Akashi membawa 2 kaleng kopi yaitu Cappucino dan Vanilla Latte.

" Akashi-kun…" Kata Kuroko kemudian berdiri dan memeluk Akashi sambil menangis.

" Tetsuya, kau kenapa?" Kata Akashi kaget.

" Suka…" Kata Kuroko.

" Apa kau bilang?" Kata Akashi.

" Aku suka padamu, Akashi-kun. Aku mencintai Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko mengutarakan perasaannya. Akashi pun kaget kemudian tanpa sadar air mata kebahagiaan muncul melalui kedua matanya yang warnanya saling bertentangan. Kemudian dia membalas pelukan Kuroko dengan tangan kirinya. Karena tangan kanannya memegang 2 kaleng kopi dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kuroko.

" Aku juga Tetsuya. Aku juga mencintaimu Tetsuya." Kata Akashi dan Kuroko pun tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Kemudian Akashi menghapus air mata Kuroko dengan tangan kirinya. Dan Kuroko meraih tangannya ke wajah Akashi kemudian menghapus air mata di wajah Akashi dengan kedua tangannya.

" Kau habis menangis, Akashi-kun?" Kata Kuroko.

" Begitulah. Aku hanya merasa bahagia. Itu saja." Kata Akashi. " Mulai dari sekarang panggil nama depanku." Kata Akashi.

" Sei-kun." Kata Kuroko dengan wajahnya memerah.

" Apa segitu canggungnya kau memanggil nama depanku?" Kata Akashi tersenyum.

" Mau gimana lagi? Ini kan pertama kalinya bagiku untuk memanggil nama depan seseorang." Kata Kuroko masih dengan wajahnya memerah.

" Di biasakan saja, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi lalu dia pun memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kuroko dengan lembut. Kuroko yang kaget membalas ciuman dari Akashi kemudian mereka melepaskannya.

" Jangan bilang, ini adalah ciuman pertamamu?" Kata Akashi.

" Kalau iya, kenapa?" Kata Kuroko.

" Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa bersyukur bisa merasakan lembut dan manisnya bibirmu itu." Kata Akashi sedikit ambigu membuat wajah Kuroko sekali lagi memerah sekaligus berasap. Dan Akashi hampir tertawa melihat reaksi wajah Kuroko.

" Apanya yang lucu?" Kata Kuroko datar meskipun wajahnya masih memerah.

" Tidak. Maaf, Tetsuya. Ngomong-ngomong, ambillah." Kata Akashi memberikan kopi kaleng rasa vanilla latte ke Kuroko.

" Makasih, Sei-kun." Kata Kuroko dan mereka pun minum di kursi taman lalu menghabiskannya. Setelah habis Akashi membuang kedua kaleng itu dengan cara melemparnya ke tong sampah kayak memasukkan bola basket ke ring.

" Sei-kun, maafkan aku." Kata Kuroko datar sekaligus menyesal.

" Hm? Buat apa minta maaf?" Kata Akashi balik menatap Kuroko.

" Aku baru tahu kau menunggu disini selama 3 jam atau lebih. Juga aku tidak sempat membaca SMS mu karena aku ada latihan. Sekali lagi maaf." Kata Kuroko menyesal. Dan Akashi menarik kepala Kuroko dan menidurkannya di bahunya.

" Sei-kun?" Kata Kuroko datar sekaligus heran.

" Sudahlah. Tidak perlu minta maaf. Karena keberadaanmu juga kau menerima cintaku dan berada di sisiku itu sudah cukup." Kata Akashi kemudian mencium kening Kuroko dengan lembut.

" Sei-kun." Kata Kuroko.

" Kau akan melawan Kirisaki Daichi, kan? Kapan pertandingannya?" Kata Akashi.

" Minggu depan. Kenapa emangnya?" Kata Kuroko heran.

" Aku akan datang ke pertandinganmu. Sekalian hubungi aku kau bertanding dimana." Kata Akashi tersenyum.

" Ya, akan kuhubungi kau. Juga Sei-kun begitu perhatian kepadaku." Kata Kuroko tersenyum ke Akashi.

" Tentu saja. Aku ini adalah kekasihmu, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi tersenyum balik ke Kuroko. " Tetsuya, kau begitu indah saat tersenyum. Aku mau kau tersenyum hanya kepadaku bukan orang lain." Kata Akashi.

" Ya. Karena, aku milikmu, Sei-kun." Kata Kuroko tersenyum ke Akashi kemudian Kuroko mencium Akashi. Akashi pun kaget kemudian dia membalas ciuman itu dengan gairah. Di malam musim semi juga pohon sakura merupakan saksi bisu atas cinta mereka. Mereka pun akhirnya jadian pada tanggal 11 April.

* * *

Pesan yang diambil dari fic ini adalah:

Jangan menunggu terlalu lama jika orang yang kau sukai tidak kunjung datang dan juga segeralah nyatakan perasaanmu sebelum orang yang kau sukai diambil orang lain dan pada akhirnya kau akan menyesal sendiri jika kau tidak utarakan perasaan itu.

* * *

THE END (おわり)

Weh, selesai juga akhirnya. Pesan yang kubuat keren juga yok #woi. Bercanda, gimana ficnya? Ngefeel? Aku hampir nangis saat baca tapi ujung-ujungnya happy ending. Soalnya kalau disuruh buat yang angst, aku gak kuat kokoroku gak kuat. Dan aku gak mau pisahin Akashi dan Kuroko. Udah sayang ama pair ini terus aku gak mau jadi penyiksa OTP. Ya sudah sampai sini bacotanku. Anyway, don't you mind to review? See ya in the my next fanfic . Bye-bye.

Sign of Love

Shinju Hatsune


End file.
